The Rough Diamond
by peacheykeen
Summary: Overstressed by maintaining a double life, Miley tells the world she is Hannah Montana. Not being used to such an overload of attention and publicity; it all goes to her head. But a new pool boy and a trip to the Hamptons are about to change all of that…
1. Best Of Both Worlds

**THE ROUGH DIAMOND**

** - Best Of Both Worlds**

_

* * *

_

_You get the best of both worlds  
Chill it out, take it slow  
Then you rock out the show  
You get the best of both worlds  
Mix it all together and you know _

_That it's the best of both worlds_

"Thank you Los Angeles! I love you all!" I screamed enthusiastically, out into the audience, after finishing off with my 1# Hit, The Best Of Both Worlds.

The crowd cheered, screaming out for another encore. If I hadn't already managed to do four encores I would've. I said a few more goodbyes to my fans and they started their way out through the arena doors and into the foyer. "Woooo!" I shouted, sprinting off stage, dancing around and adrenalin pumping.

I had three California performances on for the past week, all sold out, and that was my last one. I had no more major shows in California for the rest of the year.

"That was a great show, bud." Dad gave me a hug.

"Thanks daddy. I gotta agree on that one." I grinned.

_"When you fell from heaven, because you must be an angel." _I overheard such a cheesy, and probably the worst pick-up line and one word popped straight into my head. Jackson. I turned around and saw him a few metres away chatting up a very unimpressed, pretty blonde girl.

_"Yeah, I personally know Hannah Montana. We're very good friends, actually_." The blonde girl suddenly gained interest in my dorky brother.

The two of them headed into my direction. "Oh, god." I said to myself.

"Hey Hannah!" Jackson hugged me. "This is Becky. She is a huge fan."

"Hi Becky, I'm Hannah. It's nice to meet you." I had recognised her from school - she was one of the seniors. I smiled at her, in between shooting dirty looks at Jackson.

"You look so familiar. Well, obviously. I see you on TV all the time." She laughed, but then started to think very hard. "But, I swear, I know you from somewhere else."

I glanced at Jackson and back at Becky. "Oh, really. I'm sure it's just a film clip, or when I guest-starred in _Zombie High _with Jake Ryan."

"No, it's not that… I've got it!" Becky said enthusiastically. "You look just like Jackson's sister Miley."

I gave Jackson my "You're Dead To Me" look. "I've seen Miley before and I couldn't disagree more. We don't look anything alike. Do we, Jackson?" I elbowed him.

"Um, uh, no. Not at all. Not one single resemblance. I don't know how you even made a comparison." Jackson is that unbelievably bad at lying.

"No, no. You and Miley look so similar. Isn't funny? You're friends with Jackson and Miley and you look exactly the same as her, who is the same age as you." She started to piece it together.

This is not happening. I have managed to keep my secret for three years now. From everyone, from the whole world. Now it's all going to be blown by one of Jackson's date in two minutes of meeting each other, coz Jackson just had to impress the new hottie!

"Oh my god! It all makes sense now!" She exclaimed. "She does your hair and make-up, doesn't she? And she puts the make-up on the same way she does her own. That's why you guys look so similar! And is that how you know Jackson? His sister is your hair and make-up artist?" She was absolutely blown away, and so were Jackson and I, but for two completely different reasons.

Thank god this girl is Bird-Brain Becky and not Buck-Tooth Becky or Bad-Breath Becky.

* * *

Wow, that was close! I was nearly caught out tonight. I can't believe Jackson would be so careless. He is so going to get it when we get home! I sighed and rolled my eyes while thinking about earlier tonight.

I headed into my dressing room to have a shower and get changed. I walked in, shutting the door, and stripped off. I grabbed a towel out of the closet and my dressing gown and put them in the bathroom and jumped into the nice warm shower.

I dried myself off and put on my dressing gown, when I heard a bang. What is that? I slowly and cautiously walked out of the bathroom to see if anyone was there or I was just hearing things. "Hannah!" I heard a shout, but couldn't see where the person was coming from and who they were. Shit! My mind was screaming. Frantically, I put on my blonde wig. "Say cheese!" I just managed to get my wig on, although a lot of it was hanging in my face and I had to hold it on without it falling off my head. I stumbled and tripped my way behind the door, as I was being blinded by the camera. Paparazzi snuck into my dressing room while I was having a shower? I only managed to see the man for a few moments as he sprinted off basically straight after I saw him. This is not good. This is not good at all!

"Sweet Niblets!"

* * *

I stepped out of the limo, yawning. This had been one rough night! I had already done my fair share of yelling at Jackson in the car ride and though I would have liked to, I was too exhausted to continue. Dad was telling me later that a couple of the security guards had caught the paparazzi and managed to confiscate his camera, while kicking him out of the place. For someone who was sneaky enough to get into my dressing room, they weren't very good at sneaking out. But I really couldn't care less about that, as long as my secret was safe for another night. That had been two very close calls in one night.

I was just so glad to just be Miley again. No paparazzi stalking me, no insane fans smothering me. No media in my face, trying to find out even the smallest bit of gossip so they can blow it way out of proportion and ruin my reputation. My huge secret wasn't at such a big risk. Just me - Miley. It's good being able to get away from the craziness of being a pop star and getting to be just a normal person again. Living two lives may have some up and downs like today but when the going gets tough, the tough turns into Miley Stewart. It's awesome being a pop star AND being just a normal teenager.

I could feel my eyes drooping as I walked up the stairs into my bedroom. I looked at the clock beside my bed. It was already five past one. And I have to get up tomorrow morning at seven. For school. And it will still only be Wednesday. Fabulous. I chucked all my things from the concert onto the floor and collapsed onto the bed. Within a minute I was sound asleep.

**

* * *

**

A/N: Hey! I hope you've enjoyed the start of my story! Do you guys think I should continue it? I'm always open for constructive criticism and new suggestions. Reviews would be very much appreciated! Thank you! :)


	2. Simple Song

**THE ROUGH DIAMOND**

**- Simple Song**

* * *

"Get up, get up, get up!" Dad yelled in my ear.

"Erghhh" was the only thing I managed to spit out.

I rolled over, facing dad, squinting from the bright light as I heard a splashing noise. He was holding a bucket of water. I looked back and forth at dad and the bucket.

He nodded and a sly smile spread among his lips. "5…4…3…2..."

Dad was bluffing. He is the easiest person to read. Just as I thought this, icy cold water hit me like a knives all throughout my body. The water soaked right through my pajamas all the way into my mattress. I jumped up in shock from the cold.

"I can't believe you did that!" I yelled at dad, shivering.

His smile quickly changed to a huge grin. I death stared at him, which wiped that grin off his face almost immediately and he ran out of the room.

I yelled in frustration and stomped down into the kitchen.

I looked at the clock. 8: 17 AM. I madly dashed up and down, through the house getting ready. I was in too much of a rush to be mad at a dad. I will get back at him after school.

Thinking I was only really cold from having water tipped over me, I misjudged the weather. I put on a very thin black cardigan and raced out of the house, the freezing; crisp air was as nearly as bad as the water. I had no time to go back and grab a jumper - I was already late as it is - I speed walked the rest of the way to school; the hairs on my arms sticking up.

* * *

I sprinted to school, struggling not to choke on the wintry air. I made my way in through the gates, puffing. I looked at my watch - I was ten minutes late and the classroom I was in was right on the opposite side of the school of my locker. It wasn't even 9:30 and I already couldn't wait for this day to end.

I walked into the bathroom before I went to class to check myself out. I was a total mess. My cheeks were bright red from running to school but my lips were blue from the chilly weather. My hair was greasy and frizzy as I had no time for a shower. And I had chucked on the quickest thing I could find. A pair of jeans that were a size to big for me and were falling off and a t-shirt I've had for I can't even remember how long anymore.

At last, I walked into class. Biology, my favourite. With Ms. Kunkle, even better. I knew how mad she would be so I tried my hardest to sneak in. It didn't work.

"Miley Stewart! You are 15 minutes late! Where have you been?" She yelled stare angrily at me.

"Uhh…I had to talk to one of the teachers about something?" This was the best thing I could come up with on the spot.

"And what was that?" Ms. Kunkle was really scary.

"My English teacher was giving me extra work coz I want to do really well and get A+ on everything. That's how committed I am to school." I tried improvising.

"Well clearly you aren't, otherwise you would have been to class on time!" Every time she spoke, her voice seemed to get louder. She pulled out a slip of paper, jotting a few notes on it. "Detention Stewart!"

"What?" I looked at her in shock. "I'm nearly never later! That's so unfair!"

"Oh, I see you're talking back now." She got out another slip of paper. "That's two detentions!"

You have got to be kidding me! Irritably I snatched the paper out of her hand and headed towards the classroom door.

"Not now Stewart! You're not missing anymore of my class!" I glanced around the room, every person sat there a silently as possible, knowing that even the slightest peep they'd being getting detention too.

I skimmed over the slips. One of the dates, I had a recording for some of my new songs. The other one, I had a CD signing. "But Ms. Kunkle, I have something on both of these days. They're really important!"

"Well you should have thought about that before you turned up late to my class. Now sit down and be quiet!"

"But-" I objected before being cut off.

"Sit!" I can't believe this, I hate Ms. Kunkle. I cannot comprehend how horrible she is.

I took a seat next to Lilly and Oliver, sighing. "Miley, you look terrible. What'd you do?"

"Haha." I laughed sarcastically. "You've always had the way with compliments Oliver. I had a Hannah thing and didn't get home till really late."

* * *

I walked into the recording studio. Dad called up the school and talked my way out of detention. I was recording three of my new songs for my new album and I was really excited to get started. I decided to write all of my own songs this album and I was really proud of them.

I waited outside the room I was going to be recording in, as there were some other people in there, finishing up.

The door opened. I couldn't believe it. It was the Jesse McCartney. I had met him once, very briefly at one of my concerts and I immediately fell in love with his cute charm.

I knew he was making a new album as well but I didn't expect him to be here! I could not believe my luck. He is absolutely stunning!

"Hey Jesse." I said in the most flirtatious voice I could do.

"Hannah!" He said eagerly, and hugged me. "How have you been?"

"Yeah, I've been really good. It's so good to see you! How about you?" I could see my dad staring at Jesse from the sidelines, but I ignored him.

"I've been really great as well. I've just been recording some of my new songs. I didn't think I was going to run into you here."

I grinned at him, biting my lip. He was extremely hot!

"So, maybe you'd want to go out sometime?" Jesse asked hopefully.

"Yeah, sure. Of course. I'd love to." I replied a bit too enthusiastically.

"Oh my god! Jesse McCartney! Woo!" I heard someone scream as we exchanged numbers.

I turned around. There was standing Lilly, or Lola. She had gone off to buy some food and she had ice-cream smeared all around her mouth.

I put my head in my hands. Seriously, only Lilly. Why do I ever bring her to these things? I very soon stopped cringing over her and over my dad who was still watching very cautiously at Jesse. All I could care about was, Jesse McCartney just asked me out! I was screaming in my head.

Lilly walked over to me. "Hey Miley?"

"Lola, it is Hannah." I whispered to her. "Do you want to blow my secret?"

"Miley." She said again and I smacked my hand to my forehead. "Miley!"

"Miley!" Lola started shaking me.

"Who is Miley? My name is Hannah!" I yelled. What the hell is she doing?

"Miley! Wake up!"

I opened my eyes. I didn't see a recording studio. I didn't see dad. And more importantly, I didn't see Jesse.

The harsh lights killed my eyes. Lilly was staring right at me. So was Oliver. So was Ms. Kunkle. And so was the rest of the class.

SHIT! Ms. Kunkle looked like she was going to shoot me. "OFFICE! NOW!"

* * *

I slowly walked down the corridors to the office, slumping. Period one is not even over yet and I've already managed to have water pour over me, get three detentions, fall asleep in class and get sent to the office. Could this day get worse? To think, no of this would have happened if it wasn't for my Hannah Montana concert last night. It may be fun sometimes, but living two lives sure is a very time consuming and very hard! Can't I ever catch a break?

I wish I was on a date with Jesse McCartney instead.


	3. Breakout

**THE ROUGH DIAMOND**

**- Breakout**

* * *

"But Miley, you always have a plan!" Lilly stood in front of me, not letting me pass.

"Not this time, I don't." I replied while trying to dodge past her. "Lilly, can you move? We have to go. We're gonna be late!"

"Fine." She moved out of the way and we headed out the door. "But we have to think of something. We always think of something!"

We trudged to school, unenthusiastically. "No, Lilly. I was late to school, I got detention. I have to go to it, even if it means missing out on my CD signing."

"But you already missed out on recording your songs! Come on Miley!" She pleaded. "What if Jesse McCartney _was _there? That means he could be at the CD signing too! But if you never go then you'll never have a chance at going out with him."

She stopped walking; giving me the puppy dog look and I rolled my eyes. "Lilly, I live two lives. These things are unavoidable."

"But Lola- and celebrities, and Jesse McCartney!" She looked at me, pleading.

I looked at her, confused. _What is she talking about?_

"Miley, there's gonna be tons of other celebrities there and Lola needs her celebrities!"

"Okay, are you trying to get me out of detention for me, or for you?"

"You…?"

I groaned. Of course that was what it was. How did that girl ever manage before she knew I was Hannah Montana?

"Okay, look at it this way. Your choices are going to detention. Sitting by yourself with no one to talk to, writing some boring essay about why you're there while Ms. Kunkle stares you down and yells at you. For an hour! Or, you could be at your CD signing having loads of fun with your best friend and a bunch of hot celebrities. One of them could be Jesse McCartney! And a bunch of fans making a huge deal of you and clients giving you a ton of really expensive stuff for free. Like shoes!" She lectured me, trying to do the whole inspirational speech.

And maybe it was working. I can't believe I'm giving in so easily, but Miss Lola Luftnagle was right. I got detention for no reason and I shouldn't have to spend an hour of my time with Ms. Kunkle! I should be doing something important. And I have to think about my fans as well.

"You're right Lilly." I told her, and looked over at her. "Lilly?"

"Cute shoes. Such cute, cute shoes!" She stared off into space.

"LILLY!"

"Yes?"

"It's time to come up with a plan for 'Operation Get Me Out Of Detention!'"

"YES!"

* * *

The bell went for the end of last period and the rest of the class sprinted out of the classroom as fast as we could. Although, I couldn't be happier that geography was over - _it is worse that biology!_ - I still had to go to detention.

"So Miley, how come Mike Standley III isn't invited tonight?" Oliver questioned me as us and Lilly walked out of the classroom.

"C'mon Oliver, you're worse than Lilly!"

"HEY!" Lilly and Oliver both yelled in unison.

"Hey, just telling the truth here."

"Yeah, but Lilly always gets to go and you never invite me! Couldn't I for once be chosen first?"

"Yeah, expect I'm Miley's best friend, meaning _I_ get first preference!" Lilly responded.

Not another one of their arguments! I didn't bother paying any attention to them. It was always the same thing:

_Lilly: I'm her best friend! I get to go! And you are way worse around celebrities than me!_

_Oliver: I'm one of her best friends too, not just you! Oh, really? Then how come the last party you guys went to, there was a photo of jumping on top of Joe Jonas in the newspaper!" _

_Lilly: Yeah, well I'm best friends with Hannah Montana, didn't you know? Here's a photo of THE TWO OF US in A VERY EXCLUSIVE ROOM hanging out. Oh, so you want to go on a date with me? I'll have to check my schedule! Sure, I can fit you in! You only go to pick up chicks and get higher up on Amber and Ashley's "Cool List"!_

_Oliver: You're just jealous that I'm not dead last on the list! Yeah, well at least I don't stalk celebrities, with ice-cream all over my face and follow them into the bathroom! Because of you, Hannah isn't going to end up with any friends! I deserve to go!_

_Lilly: No I deserve to go!_

Anyway, you get the picture.

"Soon neither of you will be able to come if you both don't show up!" I yelled at them and they both went dead silent straight away. "Oliver, you can come. I don't care. Well that's if we can pull this thing off!"

* * *

I slumped down in my very uncomfortable, wooden chair. I looked at Ms. Kunkle, sitting up the front. She was sitting on a big chair with lots of padding. _Why is this school so cheap that they can't be nice chairs for the students as well? _Anyway, that was the least of my problems. She had her eyes locked onto mine. This is going to be frigging hard to pull off! If we manage to do this, we're going to be legends!

Lilly was right. Ms. Kunkle handed me a sheet of lined paper and a blunt pencil. "500 words on why you are given detention, why you deserve and how you will make sure it doesn't happen again."

"Hmm, kay." I replied with a groan, picked up the pencil and started writing.

I was in the middle of writing a bunch of crap of why I should be in detention when I heard an announcement over the PA system.

"Karen Kunkle, could you please report to the main office. Karen Kunkle, report to the main office. Thank you."

She walked to the door, when she stopped and glared at me, and continued walking, locking the door on her way out.

Just a few minutes later there was a knock on the door. I grinned and ran over to the door, unlocking it and letting Lilly in.

"Hey! So Part One, complete?" She nodded and a huge grin spread across her face. "By the way, where is Oliver?"

"He's talking to Ms. Kunkle on the phone. Pretending to be another one of the staff members about some emergency bio thing in the staffroom. He said that Mr. Cleary would take over detention."

I high-fived Lilly. "You are awesome! Now all we have to do is wait for Oliver."

We heard footsteps come down the corridor. "Oliver, yes! Now time for Lola Luftnagle to meet some celebrities!"

Lilly was about to run over to him when I grabbed her. "I don't think that's Oliver." I heard a click of a heel.

"Lilly, hide, quick!" I ran back into the classroom and sat down in my seat, pretending to be writing.

Ms. Kunkle walked in, looking at me suspiciously. "Didn't I lock this door before?"

"Uhh… I don't know. I wasn't paying attention. Too busy, really getting into this essay! Weew!" I tried not making eye contact with her.

I saw Lilly's head looking through at me through the window, worriedly.

_How am I going to get out of this one?_

_Maybe she'll just leave. She might just assume that Mr. Cleary will be here soon._

_Do you really think that? It's Ms. Kunkle!_

We had one of our telepathic conversations.

"Mr. Cleary will be here soon to take over. I have to work on some things for biology with Mrs. Reid."

"So, I guess you'll just leave now? I'm sure Mr. Cleary will be here in a minute."

"Yes, I'm sure he will. That's why I'll be waiting for him to get here first." _Shit!_

I looked back at Lilly. Oliver was with her now. _Help me! She's not going to leave until Mr. Cleary gets here!_

I watched the two of them as they glanced at each other and Oliver ran off. _What is this crazy thing they have come up with? _I thought anxiously.

About 10 minutes later, Mr. Cleary walked in and I heard Ms. Kunkle whisper under her breath 'Thank god!' Obviously, she really didn't want to be here either.

"So, I was told that you needed some work to look-"

"Yes, yes. Thank you. This is great. Bye!" Ms. Kunkle said hurriedly and walked out hastily, barely staying to finish her sentence.

A confused Mr. Cleary stood there, talking to himself. _Now the hard bit is over, I can easily get out now! Mr. Cleary is the biggest idiot. He'll believe anything. How he became a teacher, beats me!_

"Hi, so I'm going to leave. Detention's just finished. So, bye!" I scurried out before he could answer back.

"Bye?"

Ms. Kunkle is going to get to Mrs. Reid and there is going to be a hell of a lot confusion going on, but that, I will deal with next week. Now, off to the CD signing!

* * *

The three of us made it just in time to the signing, even with us changing in the car. Lilly readjusted my wig for me and we walked inside. Everyone else was already there. Including dad, Roxy and "Celebrities!" Oliver and Lilly yelled.

_Oh god! This is going to be one embarrassing day!_

Jake Ryan, _UGHH! _Mikayla,_ DOUBLE UGHH! _And the Jonas Brothers _Nick! Hottie! _Were there. No Jesse, though.

We started the CD signing, and all six of us were giving out autographs to our fans.

_To Rhiannon, Best of luck! Love, Hannah Montana xoxo _I wrote on one of my CDs to the last fan and afterwards we got to mingle with everyone. I managed to stay away from Mikayla as much as possible and she seemed to be doing the same thing.

One of my fans walked over to me. He went to my school, in my year level, and he was so hot! "Hey Hannah, I'm Johnny."

"Hey Johnny, it's good to meet you." We got to know had a long discussion; I had never spent this much time with him at school before and he was really fun to hang out with.

There was some obvious flirting coming from him and I squealed a bit inside. He likes me! Johnny Collins likes me! Despite, detention today - although I was only there for a very minimal time - and nearly getting caught out, this has been an awesome day!


	4. Rockstar

**THE ROUGH DIAMOND**

**- Rockstar **

* * *

It was an 8:00 AM, pouring down rain, Monday morning and for god knows what reason I was in the best mood. I haven't been excited to school in I can't even remember how long anymore.

"Why so cheerful? It's Monday and we have a double maths first thing!" Lilly asked curiously.

"I don't know." I said off in my own world, wondering aimlessly.

Lilly stared at me for a few seconds, thinking I was the biggest idiot in the world. "Yeah, okay… I'm gonna go now."

"So, Lilly… Lilly?" I turned around. "Lilly?" _Where the hell did she disappear off to?_

I walked down the corridor to the locker when I noticed Johnny Collins standing at his locker, putting his books away. _I now know why I'm in such a great mood! _I sighed and hugged my books. _When did I start crushing on Johnny? _

"Hey Johnny!" I smiled at him.

"Hey." He barely even glanced at me.

I walked over and stood at the locker next to his.

"How are you? How was your weekend?" He is so gorgeous!

"Hmm, yeah it was good."

I looked down. He couldn't engage in a conversation even a little bit?

"That's good. So what'd you do?"

"Just this, that. Saw some friends." Johnny closed his locker and kept walking.

What is wrong with me? He could barely even look at me.

I ran into the bathrooms. My hair was straightened and shinier than ever. My make up was well put on and I had no orange lines. I didn't have any spinach in my teeth like last time. I was wearing my new top and my favourite skinny jeans. I looked good."Erghhh!" I groaned.

While I was checking myself out in the mirror, Amber and Ashley walked in. They started talking, while reapplying their lipgloss, obviously trying to make me jealous.

"Yeah, and so I was hanging out with Hannah Montana at her CD signing. We haven't seen each other in a while, so we were just catching up since last time we hung out. Me and Hannah were reminiscing about some of our good times on 'Singing with the Stars' and all our inside jokes." Amber told Ashley, putting emphasis on Hannah Montana.

_That's not even true. She wasn't at the CD signing! And it's 8:30 in the morning, why are they already re-doing their make-up?_

"Oh really? I didn't get to see Hannah that much coz me and Nick Jonas went off. Just the two off us. His idea. Nick was clearly flirting with me, he so likes me! But I don't know; Jake likes me too, ever since he went to our school. I'm not sure who to choose." Ashley replied to Amber.

I could see them staring at me through the mirror, just waiting for me to reply so they could come up with some reason for them to do their weird 'Ooh tss!' finger thing. I made sure I didn't even glance at them so they didn't get on ounce of satisfaction. _And anyway, everything they said wasn't true. Neither of them was there and Nick was inside the whole time!_

I walked out of the bathroom, laughing as I heard them bitching about me as soon as I left. Instead of leaving them fulfilled with trying to make me jealous, I was the one satisfied.

"Hey Miley, you back down to earth now?" Lilly said, with Oliver, as they approached me.

"Yep, I'm good."

* * *

I walked into the cafeteria and sat down on a table with Lilly, Oliver, Chad, Becca and Sarah. I took a bite of my veggie burger, while turning around on my chair, looking at Johnny. He squeezed some tomato sauce onto his burger, glancing around a few times to make sure no one was looking and squeezed some of the sauce on his hands as well, rubbing it in. I smiled. _He still remembers that from a couple of years ago, when I gave him that fake advice that tomato sauce is a good moisturiser. _

My smile quickly disappeared as he sat down with Amber and Ashley.

"Miley, are you okay? You've been acting kind of weird today." Becca asked.

"Yep, I'm fine." My mind wandered off again.

I shoved the rest of my burger in my mouth and got up, heading over towards Johnny, who had now left Amber and Ashley's table.

_Hannah and I are the exact same person! We have the same personality! Heck, she may be blonde, but we still look the same! Why doesn't Johnny take any notice to me whatsoever? All because of stupid Friday got me falling for him all over again! I can't believe I'm letting this guy get the best of me!_

"Hey Johnny." I attempted to have another conversation with him.

"Hey Miley." _Well at least this time he said my name!_

"What you been up to?"

"Oh, guess what! I met Hannah Montana on the weekend!" He said excitedly.

_That's when he is actually enthusiastic to talk. When it's about Hannah Montana. Whether I'm Miley or Hannah, it's always about her! Just coz she's famous, everyone is obsessed with her! Why can't it ever just be about Miley?_

"Oh, really. That's cool." I said with a weak grin.

"Yeah, at her CD signing on Friday. The Jonas Brothers, Jake Ryan and Mikayla were also there but the reason I went was coz of Hannah."

I nodded. "Okay."

"Yeah, she's really cool. And so hot!" _I wonder if he thinks I'm hot then._ "We so hit it off. She was flirting with me and everything. I could tell she liked me. Hannah Montana, this massive star. She could have anyone she wants, but she wants me!"

_No! Miley wants you! _I felt like screaming. _Yes, Hannah could have anyone she wanted, and me, I can't even get Johnny to have a proper conversation with me that isn't involving Hannah! Is that the only thing anyone cares about? Hannah Montana? _I can't believe it. I resent myself. I have sunk lower than I have thought was possible.

Johnny was still going on about Hannah. _And, really, yeah I might like him, but he was over-exaggerating it. He was saying I was in love with him? Why does he think Hannah could be in love with him? They've met once!_

"Hey Miley." Amber walked past me. "So I noticed you've heard how we all know Hannah Montana. And how we're all friends with her." _Yeah, right! You wish! _

"We are great friends, actually. And she likes Johnny." Ashley chimed in. "So have you ever met Hannah?"

"Well, that's great for you guys, isn't it? But frankly, I couldn't care less about meeting her. I don't like Hannah Montana."

They all looked at me wide-eyed, shocked. Ashley even looked like she was going to pass out! _I think I'm right! Hannah is the only thing they care about!_

"I'm sure." Amber said sarcastically. "You're just jealous that we're friends and she would never even talk to you. I'm mean why would she? You're Miley Stewart. You can't even make the fifth page of our cool list."

"Not that she's ever met her anyway."

Amber and Ashley touched their index finger to each others. "Ooh, tss!"

Johnny was gone. While Amber and Ashley was trying, and very much failing at trying to get me jealous of them, Johnny had left. _Like usual, Hannah did it again. She's won everyone over, and me - 0. As conceited as it sounds, Hannah could get basically anyone. And I'm Hannah, so I should be happy. But why can't it be Miley for once? If it wasn't for Hannah, maybe I'd actually stand a chance._

I sighed. _But no, perfect Hannah Montana is, and always will be, better than just average, old Miley Stewart. _

**

* * *

**

A/N: Poor Miley! :( Anyway, sorry for such a short chapter, but this is basically just Miley obsessing over Johnny so dragging it on for 10 pages is going to get a little boring. But once the story gets going, the chapters will get longer. So, a review would be quite nice, and I'll try to update as soon as I can. Thanks :) x


End file.
